DUI
by spanksizzle27
Summary: Riku glanced down at his ticket book to flip it open when he heard the window lower. He bent down to peer into the vehicle to give his habitual demand for license and registration."License and registra-" He stopped abruptly, "SORA?"


Disclaimer: Do not own kay?

Warnings: flamboyantly drunk Sora/ Pissed Riku, Cussing, implied yaoi

A/n: This is a oneshot me and my best friend Ginkumo wrote after we thought up the idea in physics one day. It all started with: "What would happen if you were a cop and you pulled over your best friend?" "I'll take YOU down town!"

* * *

It was a quiet and balmy summer evening. The roads were clear and the trees sped by clearly as Riku's police cruiser sped down the local HWY 72. He was heading southbound where he usually caught the exit and stopped at the town's diner to meet with the gang who commonly migrated there to share gossip.

It had been a fairly easy day, nothing too exciting for the small town police man. Well except for the case of public disturbance in the center of town where a certain red-haired flaming homosexual had finally decided to proclaim his love for an appalled young blonde newcomer. It was just the veteran cop's luck to be the one on duty when that had needed to be resolved. Of course, it wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact it had been the third time happening.

_Seriously, what happened to dinner and a movie? _

He was pulled out of his reverie by the radio crackling to life.

"All units, be on the lookout for a 502 heading southbound on Route 72. Over."

He glanced at the cruiser's clock and groaned. It was just his luck to be the closest when his shift was over in two minutes. He grabbed the radio begrudgingly and replied.

"10-4 guys, I'm heading that way. Over."

"Roger unit 18."

Flicking the lights and siren on he sped ahead of the clear road, eyes searching for the clear signs of a drunk driver. At least it wouldn't be hard on such an empty road to find the lawbreaker.

It took him three minutes to catch up to what he could assume to be the violator. The dark jeep was swerving between the two lanes and couldn't seem to keep a constant speed. The blinkers were flickering on and off, and loud music was blaring from the speakers.

Riku sighed, not really in the mood this late for dealing with such a hindrance. It was his night to make dinner and he'd wanted to make something special for the special occasion that _he _was sure to forget. He coaxed the cruiser forward until the bumpers were close to touching. Grabbing the radio for the loudspeaker he growled a quick "please pull over."

Soon enough the clearly intoxicated driver got the hint and pulled over to the side of the highway. Riku breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of resistance. He pulled up behind the jeep, grabbed his hat and notebook, and threw open the door. Stalking to the window he took note of the car. It was eerily familiar, but he couldn't seem to place it because the color was obscured by the absence of light. The song he had been playing had also seemed recognizable.

Upon reaching the driver side window he tapped harshly and waited for the clearly influenced driver to roll it down. He glanced down at his ticket book to flip it open when he heard the window lower. He bent down to peer into the vehicle to give his habitual demand for license and registration.

"License and registra-" He stopped abruptly upon realizing just who had been driving. "SORA?"

"Heeeeyyyy…" the very intoxicated Sora drawled while smiling the most cheesy smile that only a drunken stupor could induce.

"Really Sora? Really? Are you aware of what you could've done?" he scolded incredulously.

"I thought I was driving okay," he slurred.

"Are you aware of anything right now? Do I have to take you downtown?" Riku was glad the highways were practically empty as he knew Sora was completely unable to hold his alcohol.

"I'll take YOU downtown!" Riku raised an eyebrow while Sora continued. "Lighten up man; I only had a few while I was in town shopping."

"You never just have a few, and I know from experience that you have the lowest tolerance for beer. Now tell me who drug you to a bar."

"You see, it happened like this," his drunken explanation intensified as he widely gesticulated in the small car, to which Riku thought it might be best to get him out. "I was out looking for something special and then I found Axel, who said he needed a friend and so I said sure and then he took me to Marly's Margaritas where you know I would never go without you on my own and then he bought me this drink that looked really pretttyyy it as blue and had this cute frilly umbrella in it and there was this stuff on the edges that was kinda yucky and then I finished it and he bought me another one because I said I had to go but he didn't want me to and I couldn't just leave because he was SOOO sad."

"Whoa, slow down. You went to a bar. Marluxia's bar to be exact. With Axel? I arrested him earlier this morning! What is wrong with you?"

Sora put a finger on his chin. "Hmm he didn't say anything about that." The idiot looked like he was trying to figure out special relativity he was trying so hard to remember.

"Regardless I can't trust you to be responsible can I? Come on, get out of the car. We're going to have to do a breathalyzer test." Riku stepped away from the door and waited eons for the brunette to overcome the feat that was opening the door. He grabbed the smaller man's wrist and led him to the back of his cruiser. He ignored the off tune singing coming from the drunken college student and popped his trunk for the breathalyzer. After getting it all set up, he turned towards where Sora _should_ have been.

"Rikuuu the stars look so pretty tonight. And they're spinning for some reason!"

"Oh dear lord." Riku then proceeded to run to the middle of the highway where the drunk was spinning and dancing, well attempting to dance, and drug him back to his cruiser. "Put your mouth on there," He stated pointing to the tube protruding from the instrument," and blow."

Sora gasped and looked at Riku with pure innocence practically painted on his face. "Riku! That's dirty." Riku furrowed his brows and then sighed at the brunette's level of immaturity.

"Sora shut up and do it." Sora giggled uncontrollably and focused on putting his lips where they were meant to go. _Please, please let it be below the limit. _Once Sora was done the red numbers glowed in the dark. Riku let out the breath he had been holding as he saw the numbers blazing a .07. "You are so lucky it doesn't take a lot to get you drunk. It seems that I won't be dragging your ass to the station tonight."

Sora frowned. "Riku you seem kinda mad." He poked the silver haired cop in the cheek repeatedly.

"Stop it." He grabbed the offending finger and glared. "Yes, you could say I'm a little pissed. I can't believe you'd do this, especially tonight."

"Tonight… tonight… tonight…." He drawled, sometimes slipping into a random song and sometimes mumbling to himself about the wonders of cheese fondue and chocolate. He swayed and despite his anger, Riku instinctively held out a supportive arm.

"Come on, get in the car. We're going home." He half led, half dragged the struggling student to the passenger seat of his cruiser. "Is there anything you need from the car?"

Sora thought hard about the question, his mind hazy and the surprisingly comfy seat was quickly becoming a place to sleep. "Yeah…" Riku stood up from where he'd been leaning on the window and turned to leave. "But Riku," he stopped while he waited for Sora to finish, "promise not to look inside the bag in the backseat okay?"

He finished his small trek to the jeep and popped open the back door where a suspiciously colorful bag was placed haphazardly on the seat.

"What?..." He leaned closer and squinted against the darkness. "He would."

He unbuckled the bag, fumbled around in the car for anything else Sora might want, and then strode back to his cruiser.

"Is this everything? Sora?"

While he was sure his trip to the jeep had taken less than two minutes, apparently it had been enough time for Sora to fall asleep, his head leaning on the window and his breath making tiny foggy spots against the cool night air. Riku reached over, buckled him in and reached for his radio.

"Unit 18 to dispatch. Breathalyzer test proved him to be under the legal limit. No need for an arrest. I'll be taking him home. Over."

He was glad Namine had been on duty tonight because she was probably the only one who would accept such a lackadaisical job.

The ride home was a fairly quiet one seeing as Sora had fallen asleep and Riku had turned off his radio now being off duty.

Taking the chance to clear his thoughts, Riku thought over the situation.

He'd missed his chance to make his special dinner.

He'd pulled over the only one in the world who could make his heart stop at the thought of him driving drunk.

He'd avoided arresting his boyfriend.

He was now taking a completely smashed Sora home in his police cruiser, on their anniversary.

_The things I put up with._

He ran a hand through his long hair and took a cleansing breath. He wasn't one for over-reacting but the situation had certainly been a scary one. He spent the rest of the ride figuring out how he could possibly handle working while never letting Sora out of his sight. Or drive.

Taking the last exit that led into the quiet suburbs, he drove the short distance to the house they had been sharing for a year. It was small but neither of them minded the lack of extra space. It was homey and something they could call their own, a place to be alone together.

After taking a couple minutes to figure out how to drag Sora and carry the bags into the house, Riku found himself staring at Sora's sleeping face on the small couch while desperately wishing he would wake up, sober, and they could share that dinner he'd spent weeks coming up with.

He sighed and started to head to the kitchen to make himself something to eat before heading to bed himself; however, crossing in front of the kitchen he noticed the brightly colored bag. Curiosity piqued he decided to see what exactly Sora had been shopping for when he ran into Axel _that overbearing asshole_.

Deciding that breaking his promise to Sora about not opening the bag was would make up for how stupid Sora had been today, he rifled through the bright red tissue paper and pulled out a small envelope with his name written in Sora's flowery script. Now too far to go back, he slipped his finger under the lip and tore it open. He pulled out a simple white card with an ensemble of hearts and flowers embroidering a scripted 'I love you."

With warmth flowering in his chest he slipped the card open and read Sora's short note.

"_My loveliest Riku I love you more than I could ever put into words. Thanks for putting up with me and still loving me. Sora."_

Riku smiled faintly and reached a hand into the bag for the actual gift. He pulled out a fluffy white bear holding a tiny heart box full of Riku's favorite chocolates.

He hugged the bear close and couldn't stop himself from walking back to the couch Sora was sleeping on. He sat on the end and decided to spend the rest of the night watching the source of his happiness snore softly.

There was one thing he was sure of; he was going to make him that special dinner tomorrow.

He leaned over and stroked Sora's soft hair. "I love you too."


End file.
